I see you
by Dark-in-Paradise
Summary: Une petite ville avec ses habitants, qui est ce ou cette mystérieux(se) -A, Spencer, Emily, Hanna et Aria sont bien décidé à le découvrir avec l'aide de leurs amis. (Je ne suis pas très experte en résumé, excusez.)
1. Chapter 1

Explications de ma fiction.

-Alison n'est pas morte, elle est juste parti, et reviens de temps à autre voir ses amies.

-A existe, et menace les filles (Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer) de révéler leur secret.

-A n'est pas Alison.

-Jason Dilaurentis habite toujours à Rosewood.

-Ezra a démissionné du lycée afin de vivre sa relation avec Aria.

-Ella a prit la place d'Ezra, elle est donc la nouvelle professeure de littérature.

-Spencer et Toby sont juste amis (pour l'instant)

-Emily et Paige sont ensemble.

-Hanna et Caleb sont aussi juste amis (pour l'instant)

-Les parents d'Aria sont séparés.

-Toby n'habite plus avec Jenna, il a un appartement à lui.

-Jenna et Mona sont meilleures amies.

Sachez que je déteste que les couples se forment dès les premiers chapitres, j'aime bien aussi qu'il y est un peu de mystère dans mes écrits.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Marlene King d'après la série de roman de Sara Shepard.

Prologue :

« Crois-tu vraiment que tu vas pouvoir continuer à nous menacer de la sorte ?

Je peux et je fais tout ce que je veux ma chère Spencer, sache le. »

La jeune Spencer fut réveiller en sursaut à cause de ce cauchemar où elle discutait avec -A, cette même personne qui n'avait aucune identité et qui les effrayé.. Il fallait qu'elle et ses meilleures amies trouvent qui elle était et pourquoi elle les menacées.. #Tutut# La jeune brune se précipita sur son téléphone : N'essayez pas de savoir qui je suis, vous pourriez le regretter bitch. -A

C'est une première pour moi, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews..

C'est un petit prologue, je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Takamina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà le premier chapitre !**

Chapter 1 : Try again.

Le réveil de la jeune Spencer venait de sonner, elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever de son lit pour aller se préparer afin d'être à l'heure quand Hanna passerait la prendre pour rejoindre le lycée. Hanna, Aria et Emily étaient les trois meilleures amies de la jeune femme, avant elles étaient 5 meilleures amies, mais Alison avait décidé de partir en Europe, elle les avait un peu laissé même si la jeune blonde revenait pendant les vacances pour venir voir ses amies. La jeune Spencer se prépara donc prenant sa douche puis son déjeuner, elle était seule dans sa grande maison depuis quelques jours ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à sa sœur Mélissa à New-York, sœur que Spencer détestait pour toutes sortes de raison. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose depuis qu'Alison était parti, la sœur de Spencer avait quitté la maison pour aller retrouver son premier amour, avec lequel elle était maintenant mariée, les parents d'Aria s'étaient séparés après qu'Ella apprenne l'infidélité de son mari, la mère d'Hanna n'arrivait pas à se remettre de son divorce, les parents d'Emily, eux, n'arrivaient pas à accepter que leur fille soit homosexuelle, quand à la jeune Spencer, elle, n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations avec sa famille c'est pourquoi elle adorait être avec ses meilleures amies, d'ailleurs, elle avait trouvé en la personne de Toby Cavanaugh un très bon ami, il avait été là quand la jeune femme traversait des périodes difficiles alors qu'elle le détestait quand Alison était là, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ni elle, ni les filles, elle s'était fiée à ce qu'Alison racontait et surtout les filles s'étaient fiée Jenna, oui Jenna, la demi-sœur de Toby qui l'enfonçait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais il était parti un mois après Alison et il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à Spencer, elle savait que ça n'allait pas dans sa famille surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère et que Jenna faisait de sa vie un enfer avec sa meilleure amie Mona, qui s'en donner à cœur joie. Oh et puis il y avait une personne qui avait fait son apparition peu avant que Alison ne quitte Rosewood, personne ne savait qui elle était mais elle connaissait tout sur tout le monde, leur histoires et surtout leurs secrets, voilà bientôt deux mois qu'Alison est partie et que cette mystérieuse personne les harcèle, et les menace de dévoiler toutes sortes de choses, maintenant deux mois que les jeunes femmes essaient de trouver qui se cache derrière se -A.

La sonnette de la porte retentit #Ding-Dong#, ce qui fit sortir Spencer de ses pensées.

« J'arrive », s'exclame la jeune Spencer.

Elle attrapa son sac assez rapidement et sortit de chez elle, rejoignant Hanna.

« Bonjour Spencer ! »

La jeune Hanna lui adressa un agréable sourire. Cette jeune blonde était toujours souriante dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était une personne forte, elle ne laissait rien transparaître devant les personnes qui l'entourait, elle détestait se faire plaindre, c'est pourquoi elle était toujours souriante et en disait peu sur sa vie.

« Salut Hanna , prête pour les cours ? »

Spencer lui adressa un chaleureux sourire avant de monter côté passager de la voiture de la jeune blonde qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse, celle-ci démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée de Rosewood, à peine la jeune blonde s'était garée qu'Aria et Emily apparurent à la vitre de la voiture lâchant au même moment un :

« Salut les filles ! »

Spencer et Hanna les saluèrent à leur tour avant de descendre et de se diriger dans leur salle de cours, elles prirent place dans la salle, comme à leur habitude, elles écoutèrent le cour de la mère d'Aria.

« C'était beaucoup plus attrayant quand c'était ton petit ami qui faisait cour Aria. »

Le chuchotement d'Hanna fut rire les quatre compères avant que le bruit de la porte de la salle ne les fasse taire, elles se retournèrent vers cette porte et virent dans l'entrée le jeune Toby Cavanaugh qui faisait son grand retour. Les quatre jeunes femmes écarquillèrent les yeux avant que Spencer ne lance au jeune homme un regard tueur, elle se retourna afin de ne pas le voir. Quand le cour fut terminé, les quatre jeunes femmes sortirent en vitesse.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est revenu, tu étais au courant Spence ? »

La jeune Emily l'interrogea du regard suivit par Hanna et Aria.

« Non je n'en savais rien, sinon je vous aurais prévenu, ça vous dis d'aller manger un bout j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.. »

La voix de la jeune femme était à présent faible, on y ressentait un peu d'amertume de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelle de ce jeune homme, avec qui elle avait été très amis auparavant.

« Oui on te suit.. »

Aria sourit à la jeune femme, avant qu'Hanna intervienne.

« Ce sera sans moi les filles, je vais voir ma mère, elle va pas très bien en ce moment et j'évite au maximum de la laisser seule. »

La jeune blonde fut parti avant que l'une des filles ne puissent lui dire quelque chose, elles se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard les unes, les autres, puis la jeune Emily haussa les épaules avant d'attraper ses deux amies par le bras, afin qu'elles aillent manger un bout.

#TUTUT# les trois jeunes femmes reçurent un sms :

Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Hanna évite de laisser sa mère seule juste à cause du divorce ?.. Très grand retour de Toby, pauvre Spencer qui n'était au courant de rien, bonne courage pour obtenir des explications, moi je sais tout, et vois tout bitch...

-A

Voilà le premier chapitre fait son apparition, j'attends vos avis avec impatience qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais comme c'est une première pour moi d'écrire une fiction.

Vous avez du remarquer que je me fixe principalement sur le personnage de Spencer, c'est mon but, j'adore ce personnage et la plupart du temps nous verrons ma fiction avec son personnage, même si parfois je ferais jouer quelques scènes Emily, Aria, Hanna mais ce sera plus rare, ce sera plutôt avec Spencer que nous avancerons dans la fiction.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent, et merci pour ceux et celles qui postent des reviews. Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Lola56100 : oh merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me touche énormément, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaît, si jamais tu as des conseils à me donner je suis preneuse.

Lucy : merci c'est gentil !

Takamina : merci beaucoup à toi, pour tout ses conseils et pour le fait que tu suives ma fiction c'est vraiment touchant, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaît à toi aussi, et je prends tes conseils si tu as.

Chapter 2 : Liars, liars..

Les trois jeunes femmes avaient préféré ignorer le sms de -A, et étaient allées déjeuner tranquillement. Après ce déjeuner, la jeune Spencer avait laissé Emily et Aria seule, afin de rentrer chez elle, histoire de décompresser un peu et de se remettre du retour de son ancien ami. Une fois arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme posa ses affaires sur la table du salon, avant d'aller s'allonger sur son canapé pour faire une sieste, elle fut réveillé par ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait souvent depuis deux mois. Elle décida alors de se lever, elle prit une tasse de café qu'elle but rapidement avant d'écrire un message pour Aria et Emily : 'Venez à la maison ce soir, j'inviterai Hanna aussi, il faut que l'on sache ce qu'elle nous cache..'

Ses amies ne mirent pas longtemps à lui répondre qu'elles étaient d'accord, Spencer appela donc Hanna pour l'invita, celle-ci accepta tout naturellement.

L'horloge affichait maintenant 20h, la porte s'ouvrit et Spencer aperçut ses trois amies, elle leur adressa un chaleureux sourire.

« Super vous êtes là les filles ! Bon alors pizza, film et blabla ça vous convient ? »

La voix de la jeune brune était pleine de joie, ses amies ne purent s'empêcher de rire légèrement avant d'acquiescer et de venir s'installer sur le canapé.

« Alors quel film comptes-tu mettre Spencer ? », demanda Hanna.

« Un film d'amour j'espère avec de beaux hommes dedans » s'exclama Aria en riant.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent alors de rire, puis Spencer mit en route Dear John avant de se tourner vers les filles.

« J'ai opté pour notre film préféré ! »

Ses trois amies furent satisfaite, puis toutes les quatre s'installèrent pour regarder le film en mangeant leur pizza.

Alors que le film touchait presque à sa fin on frappa à la porte de chez Spencer, la jeune femme fit la grimace avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir, ses trois amies la suivirent du regard afin de voir qui venait à cette heure si tardive. Spencer posa sa main sur la poignée, le cœur battant, elle redoutait désormais à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit, où que l'on sonnait elle pensait que c'était -A qui venait la menacé, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte et resta bouche bée.

« Salut Spencer... »

Cette voix si familière résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle reprit ses esprits avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à la personne qui se trouvait sur le porche de sa maison.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

La voix de Spencer n'avait jamais contenu autant de haine et de colère, il avait osé, Toby Cavanaugh était sur le porche de sa maison et l'avait saluer comme si rien ne s'était passer, non mais quel toupet.

« euh.. je.. je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti.. je m'en veux tu sais.. », murmura le jeune Toby.

« Je m'en contrefiche Toby, j'ai eu droit au silence radio pendant un mois, alors un peu à ton tour d'y avoir droit, au revoir... »

Spencer ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui avait déjà claquer la porte au nez, elle se tourna vers ses amies qui étaient toujours assises au canapé, elle leur adressa un léger sourire, avant de revenir avec elles et de terminer le film.

« Spence, ça va ?.. On est là tu sais, si tu veux parler du retour de Toby, ou de quoi que ce soit nous sommes là, et si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave nous sommes là aussi.»

La jeune Emily avait sa main posé sur l'épaule de son amie, elle avait un sourire rassurant tout comme Aria et Hanna, ce qui fit sourire Spencer qui se contentât d'hocher la tête afin de donner une réponse.

Les filles avaient passé une nuit assez calme contrairement à leur habitude, ce matin c'était samedi, il était 10h et les filles venaient à peine de se réveiller les cours les fatiguaient assez et les week end étaient de grand moments attendus pour les grasses matinées. Ce fut Emily et Aria qui furent lever, le plus rapidement, Hanna et Spencer jouaient aux paresseuses, quand tout le monde fut levé et préparé, elles partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en ville comme avant. Elles avaient essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait dans la vie d'Hanna mais malheureusement sans succès, elle leur racontait qu'il ne se passait rien, juste que sa mère devait partir à New-York à cause de son travail pour quelques temps.

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et c'est cela qui rendait heureuse les filles ne pas voir la journée passer quand elles étaient ensemble, il était 18h, Spencer voulut passer en ville afin de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle, elle passa devant un immeuble d'où elle vit Toby sortir, elle poussa un long soupir avant de tourner les talons afin de l'éviter.

#TUTUT#, Spencer reçu un sms : 'Il va falloir que tu te prépare à affronter la vérité bitch, tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter. -A

Spencer regarda autour d'elle, les personnes qui se trouvaient là, quand elle croisa le regard de Noël, un jeune étudiant qui était dans sa classe, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, il fixait Spencer. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, la peur venait de l'envahir. La jeune brune se cogna à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, elle se retourna et sursauta.

« Ça ne vas pas ? »

La voix de Toby fit frissonner Spencer, elle qui avait voulu l'éviter c'était louper..

« Laisse tomber »

Elle partit à toute vitesse, laissant le jeune homme planté là, elle entra chez elle et appela vite ses amies pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, avec Noël, avec Toby.

Aria, Hanna et Emily vinrent chez Spencer dans l'heure qui suivit son appel, elles discutèrent toutes les quatre à propos de Noël, les filles n'en revenaient pas, pourquoi Noël serait -A.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre vient d'apparaître, donnez moi vos avis bons ou mauvais.

En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

**Takamina : merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font super plaisir et merci aussi de suivre ma fiction.**

**Luuw5683 : merci à toi aussi pour ta review ça me fait tout autant plaisir, et merci aussi de suivre ma fiction, c'est du travail et de voir que des gens la suivent ça me touche. **

Chapter 3 : Search the true bitch.

« Noël ne peut pas être -A, comment connaîtrait-il nos secrets et comment ferait-il pour être partout en même temps, ce n'est pas possible, la seule qui lui parlait c'était Alison et elle ne lui aurait pas révélé nos secrets, car elle aussi aurait plonger.. », s'exclama Emily.

« Emily a sûrement raison, mais Noël a un comportement étrange, même si ce n'est pas directement -A il faut s'en méfier, de lui et de son sourire d'ange. », la voix de Spencer était sèche, et dure.

Les quatre amies décidèrent de s'occuper de l'affaire Noël au plus vite, pour le moment chacune d'entre elle allait rentrer chez elle, et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Spencer se laissa tomber non nonchalamment sur son canapé et poussa un long soupir, ses parents qui venaient d'entrer à ce moment là l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Laissez tomber, je vous expliquerai plus tard.. »

Puis Spencer alluma la télévision afin de se détendre un peu, chose qui fonctionna parfaitement puisqu'elle s'endormit même, et qu'elle ne se réveilla que pour l'heure du dîner. Elle se mit rapidement au lit après avoir manger, elle était épuisée avec toutes ses histoires, heureusement que Morphée lui ouvraient grand ses bras afin qu'elle se repose comme il le fallait et que demain c'était samedi, la jeune femme en était ravie.

La nuit passa rapidement, un peu trop au goût de Spencer qui venait d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle s'étira longuement avant de poser ses yeux sur son réveil.

« 10h30, déjà ? », la jeune femme s'étonna elle-même, puis elle se leva afin d'aller se préparer tout doucement, elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui enfin jusqu'à ce que -A décide le contraire.

Quand elle fut afin prête, Spencer jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était presque midi, elle grimaça légèrement avant que quelqu'un toque à sa chambre et la fit sursauter.

« Pardon ma chérie, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer », la voix de la mère de Spencer était à la fois génée et rassurante.

Spencer adressa son plus jolie sourire à sa mère avant de l'interroger « Il y a un problème ? »

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais te proposer de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant 14h30, je me disais que l'on pouvait passé un petit moment entre filles comme avant »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Spencer était enjouée, elle fourra deux-trois choses dans son sac avant de prendre celui-ci et de descendre à toute vitesse afin de ne pas rater une minute de plus en compagnie de sa mère, elle n'était pas souvent là et quand elle l'était Spencer aimait profité de ces moments avec elle, la jeune brune adorait sa mère, pour ce qui était de son père c'était autre chose.. Mère et fille partirent donc, la mère de Spencer les amena dans un restaurant à Philadelphie qu'elles connaissaient bien toutes les deux, elles aimaient beaucoup y aller. Elles entrèrent donc, et s'installèrent à leur table. Le serveur qu'elles connaissaient bien aussi arriva et les salua.

« Madame Hastings, Mademoiselle Hastings, ravi de vous revoir ici. »

« Nous sommes ravies d'être ici, ne vous inquiétez pas Charles »

Les deux femmes prirent les menus en main et le scrutèrent même si elles savaient les plats présents sur cette carte, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder. Charles, leur serveur, revenu 15 minutes après.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix? »

Veronica regarda sa fille en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je prendrai un steak de cheval avec des frites s'il vous plaît. »

« Et pour moi ce sera la même chose, sauf que je prendrai des légumes à la place des frites, merci. Et apportez du pain à l'ail avec supplément de beurre »

Le serveur les remercia, et leur reprit les menus avant de partir en cuisine faire passer la commande.

« Alors comment vas-tu depuis que l'on ait parti ton père et moi ? »

« Je vais bien maman, et toi comment vas-tu ? C'était bien à New-York ? Mélissa va bien ? Elle est toujours avec 'Monsieur je me la raconte' ? »

« Il s'appelle Wren, Spencer, et oui elle est toujours avec lui je te rappelle qu'ils sont mariés même au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.. Et merci je vais bien et ta sœur aussi, elle essaie d'avoir un bébé avec Wren »

« Oh purée, l'horreur.. »

« Spencer ! » s'exclama sa mère, la foudroyant du regard.

« Désolée », la jeune brune haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la parole : « Toby est revenu en ville.. »

Veronica manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait à ce moment là.

« Tu le vis comment ? »

« Si je te disais bien je te mentirai, en plus il a essayé de s'expliquer mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le laisser faire alors je lui ai dis qu'il allait droit à avoir le silence radio pendant 1 mois celui que moi j'ai du subir. », la voix de la jeune femme était morne et faible.

« Tu as bien fais, mais fais attention à toi ma fille, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'accord ? »

« C'est promis maman. »

Veronica posa sa main sur celle de sa fille et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant que le serveur n'arrive avec leur commande, il posa donc les assiettes sur la table ainsi que le pain à l'ail et le beurre avant de partir. Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent discutant de choses et d'autres, quand elles eurent terminées, la mère de Spencer régla la note et elles sortirent.

« Bon ma chérie, à ce soir, je dois y aller. »

Veronica embrassa sa fille et s'en alla. Spencer avait le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la vue de Noël lui enleva, elle poussa un soupir et tourna les talons avant de partir le plus vite possible. Mais elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'il la suivait, elle se retourna et tomba effectivement nez à nez avec cette ordure.

« Bon qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?! » hurla Spencer.

« On se calme Spencer, je ne te veux rien, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de me suivre peut être ?! » hurla toujours la jeune brune.

Noël s'approcha de l'oreille de Spencer avant de lui murmurer : « Je serai toi je me calmerai je peux te faire plonger, toi et tes amies, je sais pourquoi Jenna a perdu la vue.. »

Le sang de Spencer ne fit qu'un tour et un frisson lui parcourut le corps, elle regarda Noël partir impuissante, elle resta quelques secondes comme ça avant d'envoyer un sms à ses amies : 'S.O.S'

Voilà, le troisième chapitre est sorti, j'espère qu'il vous plaît autant que les autres, j'avais envie de me concentrer sur la relation mère/fille de Veronica et Spencer comme vous avez pu le remarquer, voilà bisous !


End file.
